bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Ages: Razen World
is the third BakuAges series season. This story was 14 years after Angels' destruction alongside Angel Coredegon and before the future about attack of Vortax's army. In the past, after the defeat of all the evil angels, Drago has devolved back to his evolution and his attribute as the Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, and now he joins his actual partner Dan Kuso and their team of Battle Brawlers to defeat the Razen Paladins of Evil, the evil brawlers called "Battle Paladins", they kidnapped Hydra Percival to free Hydranoid's controlling counterpart (the own evil side created by Druddigoh) called "Razen Hydranoid", and also to revive Razen Hydranoid's five Razen Paladins after doing it. The adult Battle Brawlers must face the Battle Paladins in the Razen World that looks very familiar for Barodius' (Mag Mel's) Razenoid only. When Drago has devolved back to his previous evolution, he has given his Wind Sacred Core to Wavern, now she became Ventus Perfect Wind Wavern. Plot Characters Heroes Battle Brawlers * Dan Kuso ** Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Runo Misaki ** Haos Blade Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) * Marucho Marukura ** Aquos Preyas (Guardian Bakugan) * Julie Makimoto ** Subterra Hammer Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) * Shun Kazami ** Ventus Storm Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) * Ren Krawler ** Darkus Forbidden Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) Heroes' Allies Special Brawlers * Mikoto Misaki - She is daughter of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki, she is 11 years old girl. ** Ventus Perfect Wind Wavern (Guardian Bakugan) * Flor Krawler - He is son of Ren Krawler and Floria, and he is grandson of Nurzak, he is presumably 15 years old boy. ** Subterra Drill Bit Sabator (Guardian Bakugan) * Mason Marukura - He is son of Marucho Marukura, he is 10 years old boy. ** Aquos Hiphop Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) Castle Knights * Captain Elright - The actual commander of the Castle Knights of Neathia. ** Haos Ruby Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) * Linus Claude - Captain Elright's friend, he is the member of the Castle Knights. ** Pyrus Rubanoid (Guardian Bakugan) New Baku-Warrior * Ludwig von Vuamp - The new member of Baku-Warriors, he is the Darkus battler, he is 12 years old boy, he is the son of Exmeraltha Vuamp and he is nephew of Hydro Hydran. ** Darkus Amberasaurus (Guardian Bakugan) Villains Battle Paladins * Paladin Master ** Darkus Razen Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Paladin Minion the 1st ** Pyrus Razen Fourtress (Guardian Bakugan) * Paladin Minion the 2nd ** Haos Razen Tentaclear (Guardian Bakugan) * Paladin Minion the 3rd ** Aquos Razen Sirenoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Paladin Minion the 4th ** Subterra Razen Cycloid (Guardian Bakugan) * Paladin Minion the 5th ** Ventus Razen Harpus (Guardian Bakugan) Villains' Minions Synthetic Paladin Army * Six Paladin Minor Minions ** Pyrus Paladin Razenoid (Pyrus Paladin Minor Minion's Guardian Bakugan) - First cloned version of Evolved Razenoid ** Haos Paladin Razenoid (Haos Paladin Minor Minion's Guardian Bakugan) - Second cloned version of Evolved Razenoid ** Aquos Paladin Razenoid (Aquos Paladin Minor Minion's Guardian Bakugan) - Third cloned version of Evolved Razenoid ** Subterra Paladin Razenoid (Subterra Paladin Minor Minion's Guardian Bakugan) - Fourth cloned version of Evolved Razenoid ** Ventus Paladin Razenoid (Ventus Paladin Minor Minion's Guardian Bakugan) - Fifth cloned version of Evolved Razenoid ** Darkus Paladin Razenoid (Darkus Paladin Minor Minion's Guardian Bakugan) - Sixth cloned version of Evolved Razenoid Episodes # The Battle Brawlers Fighting More Opponents (Take place between seasons 2 and 4) # The Terrible Plan of the Paladins # Kidnapping the Bakugan To Free Hydranoid's Evil Side # Special Brawlers and Castle Knights # Darkus Baku-Warrior Arrival # Paladin Master Rules # Welcome To the Razen World # Meet the Six Minor Paladins # Battle Brawlers VS Paladin Brawlers # The Final Battle, Dan Kuso VS Paladin Master (Final Episode) Trivia * As in Evangelion Invasion, and as in Razen World, Razen Hydranoid is the evil counterpart of Omega Hydranoid, created by the Galaxy NEX Dragonoid, Kuroko's old arch-enemy. ** Razen Hydranoid was freed from Hydra Percival where the Omega Hydranoid is still there. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series